marvel_and_d_c_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Wine
Category:Characters "Boy, Jack's a real pain in the Hispanic ass" ''-Red Wine '''Red Wine, or Mxy,' is the second and current leader of the Marvel and D C Roleplay. On February 3, 2019, Mxy ascended to the office of leader where he has been serving ever since. In his plans, he plans on continuing to be leader until his time in office is complete when the next elections will take place. At the end of 2017, a small group from Club Penguin Rewritten moved to Penguin Oasis. Each of them found that they all enjoyed the topic of Marvel. Following, it was later decided that they would form a group that would roleplay off of Penguin Oasis using it as their platform. From that day, the Marvel roleplay was born and Mxy was named as it's first Second-In-Command. From the beginning of the roleplay into the early months of 2019, there was really no foundation. In the roleplay, there was one Leader and one Second-In-Command. When the roleplay formed, Mxy was named as the Second-In-Command under Deadpool. He served that title from the end of 2017 up until February 2019 when he took office as the next leader. At the conclusion of 2018, the roleplay was gaining more people and it was felt that expanding roleplay topics would be needed. The group then later decided to name the roleplay the Marvel and D C Roleplay as they began to do some D C portions in the group. From there, the roleplay began to expand massively. From the end of 2018 into the early months of 2019, Marvel was having a leadership problem. The incumbent leader was unpopular with members, and did not meet requirements members had of him. Representing the entire roleplay, Mxy took charge and challenged the incumbent leader. He felt as if Marvel deserved better and all of its peoples, no matter their opinion, must be heard. The incumbent leader was overthrown, and the roleplay voted Mxy in as its next leader. From then, Mxy became the second Leader of Marvel and led the group into a time of prosperity coming back from a dark time. In March, Mxy decided an administrator team was needed to help him carry out the necessary tasks to make the roleplay function. In the end, he chose Luke Stab to become his Second-In-Command, Jack Wane to become his Third-In-Command, and Yasmin Kahn to become his Fourth-In-Command. Shortly after his administrator picks, Mxy quickly removed some people and replaced them based on what the roleplay wanted. He then chose Jack Wane to become his Second-In-Command, and Jack is still serving as Second-In-Command with Mxy to this day. Together, Mxy and Jack gained an extraordinary amount of people in the roleplay. The group was expanding rapidly, and with that the foundation of the group changed with its surroundings. The rolplay quickly voted that the two were the best leadership Marvel had had so far in its history as they were both very diplomatic an democratic. Their main goal and ideal was representing not just what some members wanted, but what they all wanted in the roleplay. Mxy and Jack also made many alliances with other roleplays and proved that Marvel is loyal to their allies, gaining many friendships and bonds which have helped ally the roleplay community on Penguin Oasis closer together. Mxy continues to server as Leader today with Jack remaining as his Second-In-Command. The two have big plans for the future of the roleplay, and have both publicly stated they love serving the people of Marvel and the community. Mxy and Jack both plan on serving Marvel together in office until the end of their term, where they intend to serve their people and the people of the entire community until they are asked of service no more.